Conscript
Not to be confused with the 'Resistance Conscript'' For a classic version of the Conscript, see 'This classic counterpart'' Regular Conscripts "I'm supposed to do something?" - Confused Conscript - Whilst forming the main combat force of Yuri's armed forces, Conscripts are given the blessing from Yuri himself after training, they are the main combat soldiers who serve the Forth Reich with their honour and their devotion to defend New Russia from their enemies, Main armed forces in Yuri's ground units utilise an AK-107 Assault Rifle rather than an AK-47 which is currently used by other factions. Other types of Conscripts sometimes come with a sniper rifle or a crossbow of their choice, this mostly helps them take on hostiles from a long range, thanks to their new skills this turned them into Conscript Snipers which can help them hold out against incoming enemy infantry. The Forth Reich have also utilised high-explosive bolts on several crossbow welding Conscript Snipers which can allow them to take on enemy vehicles, this proved well for later encounters against hostiles. Basic Training Whilst being rescue soldiers and civilians from war-torn locations across Russia, those who were rescued by Yuri's forces during the [[Kalini Crisis|'Kalini Crisis']] served Yuri's forces for homeland defensive operations. Therefore these individuals who joined Yuri's main armed forces became Conscripts, the main infantry divisions within the main ground force. After being given training in combat and ground control against enemy units, they recieved some new and locally manufactured AK-107 Assault Rifles with some basic flak armour vests & some colours to identify their members operating in battlefields across New Russia. Most of the times Reich Conscripts can also rappel down from Mi-8 Hips and suppress enemy units inside buildings and on the ground, whilst these Conscripts were trained to take enemy units on with their devotion to keep their land safe from enemy forces and those who oppose them; They are also the main force along with their Molotov Grenadier allies, known to be counterparts against Resistance Conscripts and Rocket Fighters. Combat Unit Served As of now, Conscripts have been serving one of the Forth Reich's main attack units in the entire faction, known for attacking in numbers and showing no mercy on anyone who opposes them. The large and growing combat force known as the Frontvolk Corps was first mentioned in a report by United States forces, boasting decent weapons and trained in fair conditions and known to attack enemy forces in numbers. The Frontvolk Corps is the mainstay combat unit which is currently assembled around mostly Conscripted infantry, Molotov Grenadiers, Igla Troopers and Rothemd Support Units. They also operate alongside with well-equipped Combat Engineers, who are protected by the members of the Frontvolk Corps units. Advanced Training "We'll jump down on them when we get dropped off" - Spec-Ops Paratrooper on a mission - Resourceful and experienced operatives in the Forth Reich's special operations unit, the Special-Ops Paratrooper version of the Conscript is equipped with all-black uniform and a modernised PPSh-41 Sub-machine gun, he is known to travel in packs of 5-10 soldiers after their drop from a Rapid Deployment Unit has been granted by Yuri's main forces. Whilst their PPSh-41 SMG look similar to their older counterpart from World War II, but these new versions were created by Yuri's manufacturers using same blueprints but new materials and better technology along with some modern scopes & silencers, these units can get the job done with a 70 round magazine. Rapid Deployment Unit Spec-Ops Paratroopers are known for their better skill and training given to them on their part in the Forth Reich in rapid deployment, equipped with silenced sub-machine guns and wearing all-black clothes for urban and jungle environment and white for winter environments. Conscripts who give their will and honour to defend Yuri's New Russia from hostiles deemed to take them on in various stages, the Rapid Deployment Unit in the Forth Reich consists of the Spec-Ops Paratrooper forces using parachutes to jump on their enemies into battle; Thanks to their better equipment and silenced weapons, they can get their job done without a problem and without alerting any enemy forces nearby them. Lunar Conscript "Ready to fight for Union!" - Brave Lunar Conscript - To be added... Notable Conscripts There are currently some notable conscripts which have been known by Yuri's forces as heroes of New Russia during the course of the Kalini Crisis fighting the Russian Resistance. * Boris Reznov - Died originally during the year of 2026, but Yuri's desire for a commando became an issue from 2025. After studying the GLA's defeat and knowing that the Resistance will try to take back Russia for Premier Anatolyj Cherdenko, scientists taken Boriz Reznov to a secret underground bunker in Moscow where he was revived as a half-human half-machine soldier, becoming the cyborg of New Russia. * Yura Makarov - Died in 2024 during the Kalini Crisis, Yura was in a unit with 5 other Conscripts whilst on a patrol route looking for possible terrorists and Resistance operatives in Stalingrad, he along with fellow men were unfortunately killed by a hail of bullets from buildings by mostly enemy Conscripts after his helmet camera caught the emblem of the Russian Resistance prior to his death, his body was recovered around 4 days later after the enemy was driven out of Stalingrad. * Vladimir Zakhaev - A veteran that joined Yuri's cause after he was liberated from bandit capture, in the year 2021 Vladimir Zakhaev was tasked with a group of 10 other Conscripts defending a Forth Reich base from Company and Resistance attacks, he managed to survive after 9 years of being rescued from capture but he died from serious gunshot wounds in 2030 during the Kalini Crisis, his body was cremated by the request of his family and his ashes were donated to scientists for research in for a secret project. Behind the Scenes *Conscripts, classic infantry of the Soviet Union from Command & Conquer Red Alert 2 and 3. *Yep, he's based around the soldier itself from the game, unfortunately no Molotov attack, but there is the Molotov Grenadier in the faction. Category:Units Category:Units of the Forth Reich of Yuri Category:Infantry